


To Our Future

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, kpop, shawols - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: It was like breathing. The soft music playing in the background, but neither of them noticed. All they had was each other. Dancing slowly in the middle of their living room.





	To Our Future

It was like breathing. The soft music playing in the background, but neither of them noticed. All they had was each other. Dancing slowly in the middle of their living room. Even though both were tired from the big move, they couldn’t help but smile at their new home, their first home. 

They held each other close. The eldest wrapped his arms around the younger, while the younger rested his head against the elder’s shoulder. They both closed their eyes and breathed, inhaling each other’s sweet, intoxicating scent. They danced barefoot in jeans and loose fitting t-shirts, their hair was a ruffled mess. 

Even though boxes were overflowing on the kitchen table, awaiting to be unpacked, they indulged in the blissful moment; knowing that now they were together, even more blissful moments were waiting for them. No more hiding, no more lies, no more excuses, just the here and now. 

The younger boy looked into his hyung’s eyes which sparkled with excitement and love. They moved their lips together to kiss, never breaking as they danced until they needed air.

“I love you.” The elder said.

“I love you too.” The youngest replied, a slight pink tinting his cheeks. The eldest chuckled, pulling his love closer, his heart swelled as the younger hugged tighter.

“I can’t image my life without you.” The eldest whispered into the younger’s hair. 

“You won’t ever have to.” The younger whispered back, a few tears running down his cheeks. The older pulled away only slightly to wipe away the tears, replacing them with butterfly kisses. They stayed like this for what seemed like eternity, but either of them cared. No one could ever tell them that this was wrong, not when everything was perfect in their eyes. 

The younger held his lover closer, resting his chin on the elder’s shoulder, rising on his tip-toes to do so. When the older saw this, he chuckled and lifted him to settle the younger’s feet on top of his own. When the younger realized what he was doing, he let out a beautiful laugh; the same laugh that made the elder fall for him fast and hard. 

Then the song changed; with the younger’s head resting on the elder’s shoulder, he closed his eyes and hummed along with the melody. The elder closed his eyes as well, burying his head in the crook of the younger’s neck, both still slowly dancing in circles. The younger opened his eyes ever so slightly, turning his head to face the glass doors toward their balcony. There he saw his future, their future. Himself dressed in an apron holding a children’s lunch box. A small boy bounced into his arms, kissing his cheek and taking the lunch box from him. Then his handsome lover sweeping him up into a tight hug and kissing him with passion. The younger saw a simple band of gold on his ring finger as well as one on his lover’s. 

He was pulled away from his beautiful vision as the elder moved to look directly into the younger’s eyes. The elder smiled once more as he wiped the younger’s tears away again. But before he could say a word, his young love smashed his lips onto his, the older slightly taken aback at his forcefulness. The kiss grew more and more passionate with each passing second. They had stopped dancing now only to lose themselves in the kiss. The elder smirked against the younger’s lips, his eyes changing, mixing love and lust. The younger felt the change in the other as he ran his hands down the elder’s waist. The elder fastened one hand on his lover’s hip with the other cupping his face, bringing him into another intense kiss. He slowly guided them back to their bedroom, both in a mess of kisses, smiles, and soft giggles. The eldest opened their door from behind, leading the love of his life in. Once they passed through the doorframe, the younger closed the door with a kick, both preparing to lose themselves in their new but promising future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soo sequel anyone? XD
> 
> For all the SHINee fans ^.^  
> Thanks again to my subscribers, you've really made me feel at home and I've only been a newbie for 2 days. The love...the feels...its amazing!
> 
> Please wait for my next chaptered story coming soon!  
> Always Yours,  
> S.I.R. 


End file.
